


So You Want to be a Rebel?

by Starlinginthesky



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlinginthesky/pseuds/Starlinginthesky
Summary: Taken from an alliance informational packet given to new recruits and written by Commander Ivy Starling of Banshee Squadron.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an intro to an Oc of mine that I created five years ago. I'm currently working on a new story for her, but I'm a slow writer. Hopefully I'll have the first chapter ready soon.

So, you want to be a rebel?

Congratulations, welcome to the Alliance to Restore the Republic. My name is Commander Ivy Starling, some of you may be canidates for my squadron. There are many jobs for virtually every talent imaginable in the Alliance. However, there are some things you need to know before you commit to the cause.

Being a rebel may require you to sacrifice everything. This is not a glamourus job. In your time here, it is likely you will lose friends, family, the people you love. You must be prepared to give up everything for the cause. The Empire will come after those you left behind, they will punish them for your defiance. I have lost in my time here: friends, family, my childhood home. Being a rebel is a hard life we sell it as such because we believe potential recruits should understand what they must be prepared to get themselves into.

Still want to be a rebel? Welcome to the Alliance.

-Commander Ivy Patricia Starling of Banshee squadron


End file.
